


Surprise (GerIta, Spamano, DenNor, BelaLiech, DenNor, AmeriPan, PruCan)

by Tyler_KB



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Character, Chronic Illness, F/F, Fluffy Shit Here, Gay as hell, M/M, Military, Paralyzed Leg, Returning Home, War, Wheelchairs, seeing eye dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyler_KB/pseuds/Tyler_KB
Summary: Ludwig has been gone 14 months in the Navy.Gilbert has been gone 10 months in the Marines.Antonio has been gone 9 months in the Navy.Mathias has been gone 12 months in the Army.Natalia has been gone 7 months in the Army.Alfred has been gone 11 months in the Air Force.And now?Now they're coming home to see their families.This story includes~GerItaPruCanSpamanoDenNorBelaLiechAmeripan(A bit of SuFin, HongIce, and FrUk)((Just a small one shot I made))[PS: some of the things in this story are from Philophobia]





	Surprise (GerIta, Spamano, DenNor, BelaLiech, DenNor, AmeriPan, PruCan)

No one knew they were coming home.

Erico, Berwald, and Matthew didn't know their brothers were coming home.

Arthur and Francis couldn't have ever guessed their son was coming home.

Feliciano Vargas had no idea Ludwig Beilschmidt was coming home.

Lovino Vargas had no idea Antonio Fernández-Carriedo was coming home.

Matthew Williams-Beilschmidt had no idea Gilbert Beilschmidt was coming home.

Lukas Bondevik had no idea Mathias Køhler was coming home.

Lili Zwingli had no idea Natalia Braginsky was coming home.

Kiku Honda had no idea Alfred Jones was coming home.

But they were.

~Feliciano~

I sigh, leaning back in my chair.

For the past year, two months, and three days it's been quiet, even if my brother and friends are in and out of the house constantly.

My main comfort is Noodle, my seeing eye dog, and Ludwig and I's other dogs: Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster.

I gently pet Noodle, jumping when someone knocks on the door. I raise a eyebrow in confusion, as no one called ahead (like I tell them to) to let me that they're coming over.

"It's just me bastard! Open the damn door we have a job that the dumb tomato bastard told me to do a few days ago and I completely forgot about it!" My twin brother yells from the other side of the door, banging on it harshly, which leads Blackie to bark at the noise.

I roll my eyes, "okay Noodle, go to the door." She follows my command, walking towards the front door. When we reach it, I open the door once finding the knob. "Perfect, you're dressed semi-decent, turns out we need to pick Erico up from the airport a few days early." I frown lightly.

"Why do I need to go?" I hear him lean against the door frame, "cause I don't want to go and Erico loves you more." I cross my arms, "he doesn't love me more, but okay Lovi, just grab my phone please, it's on the couch."

He passes me with a small bump against my shoulder, I just laugh. A phone gets placed in my hands, "alright let's go."

I let Noodle jump into the back of Lovi's car as Lovi helps me into the car, I just push him off with a giggle. "Don't be silly, I can do it by myself," I say, climbing into the car and buckling my seatbelt. I hear Lovi sigh beside me, "watch your feet." I hear before he shuts the door.

The engine roars to life as we back out of the driveway, "why is Erico coming early?" I ask, sitting crisscross in the passenger seat. "Not sure, Antonio never mentioned that part." I can tell he's as confused about it as I am.

We drive listening to the radio, both Lovi and I singing loudly.

Once we reach the airport, if the loud sounds of planes taking off and landing are anything to go by, we park the car in what I can guess is the hanger. I open the car door, letting Lovi get Noodle for me.

I grab Noodles handle tightly, narrowing my eyes. "Why is it so loud Lovi?" He grabs my hand, the left one which isn't holding onto the handle.

"I'm not sure Fel-" "please welcome the returning soldiers back home!" My eyes widen, and I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. "Erico isn't coming today is he?" I whisper, but Lovino can hear just fine. "No, Ludwig is."

I begin crying, letting go of both Noodle and Lovi to cover my face. "Where is he? Where's my Ludwig?" I ask through the tears, trying to look around even though I know it's useless.

"Ludwig! Ludwig!" I yell, re-grabbing Noodles handle. I feel Lovino take my hand again, leading me forward. "I see him Feli." I let out another loud sob as we fight through the crowd.

Then I hear it, I hear him shouting my name as his footsteps grow closer. I want to run to him, but I don't want to hug the wrong person, so I wait.

Luckily, I don't have to wait long.

His arms wrap around me, the second they do I let go of Noodle and jump into his arms, crying loudly into his uniform, him doing he same into my shirt.

"Ludwig, Ludwig, Ludwig." I keep repeating as I tighten my hold on him, almost like I'll lose him if I let go. I feel Noodle jumping, trying to get Ludwig's attention because she missed him too.

He puts me down as he bends down, leading me down with him. He wraps both of us in a hug, "I'm back, I'm back." I nod, "you are back, I missed you so much Ludwig!" I cry, hugging him tightly, squashing Noodle in between us, but she doesn't seem to cry very much, too excited.

Ludwig stands up, bringing me up with him. "Let's go home okay Feli? I miss the dogs." I nod, almost hurting my neck, hugging him again. He grabs my hand, letting me lean on him. "Okay Lovino, you got to tell me where to go cause I don't exactly know where the car is." Lovi laughs a bit.

"It's over this way." Lovi leads us to the car, me still crying, and I'm sure Ludwig is too.

We both sit in the back, Noodle next to me because I wanted to sit in the middle by my Ludwig.

Arriving home was amazing, the second Ludwig opened the door all three dogs attacked him with kisses and 'hugs', I can assume so anyways.

He's laughing, and I hear him stand. "Maybe we should eat something Feli? I'm quite hungry." I just giggle, nodding. "Okay Ludwig, what do you want?" He kisses the top of my head, "let's make some pasta together okay?" I smile, "okay."

Lovi makes a fake vomiting sound, "you guys are so gross," he complains, but I know it's fake and he's happy too.

"I'll see you two later, I need to return and finish getting the house ready for Erico," he says, opening the door. "And Ludwig? I'm glad you're home." With that, the door closes.

I smile up at him, "I'm happy too." He chuckles, "I'm happy to be home, now let's make that pasta hm?"

~Lovino~

My ride home is silent, I let my thoughts wonder as I drive down the street.

'I wish it was Antonio that came home...but I'm happy Ludwig is back, Feli needs him.'

I sigh.

'But I need Antonio.'

It's been nine months since I've seen him. NINE MONTHS! Someone could have a baby in that time!

But I can't complain, some soldiers never come home.

'Please don't let Antonio be one of them.'

I park in our driveway, shutting off the car. As I get out, my eyes drift to Antonio's car, which has been in the same spot since he left.

Each day feels like eternity, but I must keep being positive! Problem is that it's not my strong suit.

My hands move to the lock, unlocking it. I set my keys on the table next to the door, taking off my shoes.

"Might as well eat huh? Follow Feli and Ludwig's lead," I say aloud to no one.

I walk into the kitchen, getting out a cup of Ramen and filling it up with hot water, running my hand through my greasy hair as I wait.

In short, I haven't been taking very good care of myself in all categories.

I hum softly, turning on YouTube so I can listen to music as I 'cook' and eat.

'Hamilton? Perfect.'

I press the playlist, letting the music filling my ears as I beginning singing loudly, not caring if the neighbors, or anyone really, heard.

"What's your name man? ALEXANDER HAMILTON!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I walk into the living room, but I stop suddenly, eyes widening at who was sitting there.

"Erico?...how did you get here? I thought you weren't coming for a few more days?! Hold up...you can't drive...so who picked you up from the airport?" He just smiles and laughs, "that's no way to greet your brother-in-law!" He says from his wheelchair as he rolls towards me, his service dog, Adventure, following close behind.

I lean down and hug him, still with wide eyes. "But...how?" I ask again, but, of course, he doesn't answer, instead rolling himself back to the couch and standing to sit on it, smiling at something behind me.

"I picked him up of course!" I drop my Ramen, probably staining the carpet, but I honestly don't care.

My head wipes around at 100 miles an hour, and I launch myself at him. "Oh my god you're home..." I cry, sobbing into his uniform, which he apparently didn't take off.

He laughs, but I can hear the strain in his voice, letting me know that he's crying too.

We stand there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other. "You're home..." I repeat in a whisper, he nods, I feel his tears soaking through my shirt.

My sobbing is loud and ugly sounding, but it's all worth it because Antonio is home!

"I thought you weren't coming back for another month!" He laughs, taking my face in his hands and kissing me to make up for loss time. "They let me go early, I wanted to surprise you, Erico was in on it the whole time," he explains, smiling at his brother, who waves back.

I smile too through my tears, "it's doesn't matter because you're home!" He nods, smiling with tears streaming down his face. "I'm home Lovi, I'm home."

~Lukas~

The past year hasn't been easy for any of us.

Emil got an eating tube a few months ago and Peter's going into Kindergarten this year, plus Berwald having to go to the hospital for a broken leg and being on crutches for two months, it's just been a mess.

Between taking care of my brother and my editing job, I've had barely anytime to myself.

But it's okay, it means I don't have time to let my emotions take over over Mathias not being here.

Now it's time for Emil to graduate high school with Hundur, his service dog.

It's nearing his turn to cross the stage, but when it comes to his name, the man stops and smiles lightly at Emil, who just looks emotionless like always, if maybe a bit confused.

"Before we continue, I would like to play a message coming from Emil Steilsson's brother-in-law, who is currently fighting overseas." Emil's eyes widen, as do my own.

We haven't talked to Mathias in two months, as he's been busy in places with bad reception.

His face comes on the big screen, a large smile on his face just like how I remember it.

"Hey Emil! It's Mathias calling to say I'm sorry I missed your graduation! I love you and everyone else so much and I promise I'll be at the next one! Love you and good luck!"

The screen once again goes back, a few tears falling down my face because I got to see him. Emil doesn't look any better, but he's hiding it well behind a mask.

He may act like he doesn't love Mathias, but we all know he does and that he really misses the Dane.

It's when he looks behind everyone does the mask break. His eyes widen, then he begins openly crying, standing from his wheelchair and running full speed, practically jumping off the stage.

I'm about to yell at him to ask what the hell he's doing, but stop when I see who he's hugging.

Everything stops.

I stand so quick I barely remember my muscles moving, dead sprinting down the aisle to him, everyone following me, Leon stopping to get Emil's wheelchair and Hundur with a nod to the man announcing names.

The audience claps loudly, but I barely hear it because he's so close.

He lets go of Emil just in time for me to jump in his arms, locking my own around his neck.

"Holy shit," I breathe out as he holds me tightly, crying opening into my shoulder. "You're here, y-you're home!" He laughs, "I am aren't I? Just like I promised huh Nor?" I nod, tightening my hold on him.

"Don't leave me again." He shakes his head, "we both know I'll need to, but right now I'm here as we're going to focus on that." I nod in agreement, kissing him with force.

He drops me, embracing Berwald. I hear them whispering things but I hear nothing, although I notice tears running down Berwald's face.

"Uncle Mathias?" Peter says, standing in front of Tino. Mathias let's go of Berwald, crouching down and smiling. "Hey kiddo, when did you get so tall?" Peter doesn't answer, instead running at Mathias and knocking him down.

"Why did you leave me?! Pappa and äiti have no idea how to play baseball so I couldn't practice at home! Also, äiti was mad at the new coach so you need to come back to the team! Everyone really misses you!" The five year old cries, making Mathias laugh and lift Peter from the ground.

He hugs Tino for a minute, then gives Leon a small hug as well.

"What are we waiting for? Emil still doesn't have his diploma! Leon, roll him up there!" Leon rolls his eyes but nods, we go back to our seats, me not wanting to let go of Mathias.

The man on the stage is smiling, "Emil Steilsson!" He rolls himself across the stage, Hundur at his side like always.

We're always have rough times, but right now I don't worry about the future because Mathias is right here, safe, sound, and home.

~Kiku~

Every Saturday I have tea with Arthur, Francis, and Matthew, who has been living with them while Gilbert is away since he can't always take care of himself.

Normally, Arthur, Matthew, and I talk in the living room while Francis cooks in the kitchen, humming to songs we can't hear.

The past few months, nearly a year now, have been pretty difficult, but I've pushed through and stayed strong like I always do.

"Kiku? You okay?" Matthew asked, taking a sip from his tea. I nod, looking him over.

He's not in his wheelchair right now, as he wanted to sit on the couch. His service dog, Padfoot, sits in the corner of the room in his bed, sleeping the day away. He looks tired, but says nothing about it, even if he looks as if he could fall asleep that any moment.

Arthur looks to his son, "Matthew love, do you want to go to sleep for a bit? You're looking quite tired." Matthew, like always, shakes his head, waving him off.

"I'm fine, promise." Of course both Arthur and I know it's a lie, but we say nothing. Matthew yawns about five minutes later. "Padfoot get the blanket." Padfoot awakes to Matthew calling him, walking over to the blond.

"Get the blanket." Matthew points to a basket in the corner of the room filled with blankets, where Padfoot goes and gets one, bringing it to Matthew, which leads him to pet the large, black dog.

Matthew covers himself with the blanket, "thank you, up." Padfoot jumps onto the couch, laying his body over Matthew's legs and closing his eyes, at the same time Matthew does.

Arthur chuckles, "stubborn he is, I knew he would fall asleep eventually, been fighting it the past hour." I nod, taking a sip of my tea as Francis walks into the room carrying a tray of sandwiches. His eyes land on Matthew with a soft smile, "lunch has been brought," he says, setting it down on the table.

My phone goes off, I pull it out to see a video call from Alfred, I smile, pressing to accept the call. His face shows up on screen, smiling brightly in his uniform. He waves, and I see his mouth move but I don't hear anything. "What? I can't hear you." He frowns, and says something else, I sigh, shaking my head.

"Who is it?" Francis asked from next to me, "it's Alfred, but his audio isn't working." He frowns, but both him and Arthur walk over getting behind me and waving. "Bonjour Alfred!" Francis says loudly, like it will somehow help.

Alfred smiles and waves back, saying something but again we can't hear it. We shake our heads, "still can't hear you." He looks up in thought for a bit, then begins walking, by the moving sky and shaking phone I can assume so at least.

A knock sounds on the door, the three us look horrified for a moment before rushing towards the door. Francis is the one who opens it, standing there is Alfred with his phone. "Can you hear me now?" I nod after my shock wears off, rushing at him. He catches me in his arms, spinning me around. "Hey Kiku, how are you?" I smile, "a lot better now."

He laughs, tightening his hug, then kisses me. He lets go, setting me down on the floor. "Alfred," Arthur breathes out in relief, embracing his son tightly, Francis joining in.

Alfred laugh, "hey dad, Papa, I missed you two." He frowns, "where's Matthew?" I grab his hand, leading him to the living room where Matthew is sleeping on the couch.

Padfoot looks up, jumping off Matthew and running towards Alfred, jumping on him. The pressure from Padfoot jumping wakes Matthew, who rubs his eyes.

"Mattie! How dare you sleep through me coming home?!" Matthew pauses, slowly looking up to you. His eyes widen and he tries to stand, forgetting for a moment that he can't actually walk. Alfred runs and catches him just in time as Matthew begins crying, "oh my gosh you're home."

Alfred laughs, "as you can see, didn't I promise I would be coming home? The hero doesn't die anywhere but America!" Matthew nods, hugging him tightly.

Alfred set him down softly, petting Padfoot for a second before walking his way to me, wrapping me in a hug. "I love you so much Kiku," he whispers, "I love you too, I'm so happy you're back home, we all missed you so much."

~Lili~

Even though Natalia and I own an apartment, I've mostly been staying with my brother and his roommate, Lars.

It's just been insanely quiet the past seven months and after two weeks I couldn't handle it anymore.

During that time I began college, starting my classes to become a veterinarian. It makes me sad that Natalia isn't here to take classes at the same time as me, but she's fighting overseas for the country we live in, so I can't be mad at her.

Both Vash and Lars are out working, so I have the house to myself until I need to go to school in an hour and thirty minutes.

I sigh with a smile, sitting up from my bed, which was bought specifically for Natalia and I when Vash and Lars bought the house, stretching to help me wake up more. My eyes search around the room, getting up from the warm covers to open the curtains, letting the natural light shine through.

I don't dress automatically, instead I walk into the hallway to make myself some breakfast. I've always been a morning person, where as both Vash and Natalia are the exact opposite until they have coffee. I close my eyes in sadness at remembering Natalia, but put on a brave face after telling myself that being sad won't make her come back any faster.

I walk into the kitchen, opening the pantry and grabbing the Cheerios. My hands reach for a bowl, although they're high up so I have some trouble since I'm a bit short. I manage just fine though, pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl, grabbing a spoon once everything is put up. I set everything down on the table, sitting and turning on my phone. I open YouTube, as I don't like eating in silence.

For thirty minutes, even though I finished eating after fifteen, I sit at the table, laughing at the video and quoting some of the lines I remember, cleaning up my mess once the video finishes and I put on another, putting the phone into my pajama pocket.

Five minutes later and I'm in the shower, humming to a song only I can hear and washing my body until I feel clean.

I'm out and dressed in twenty minutes, and since I have thirty minutes to kill I decide to watch an episode of Big Bang Theory, one of my favorite shows.

I check Instagram while I'm watching, looking from my phone to the tv every few seconds.

As I'm looking I notice that Ludwig, Mathias, Antonio, and Alfred gone home recently, if Feliciano, Matthew, Lovino, and Leon's posts are anything to go off of.

I smile, happy to see that my friends are home safe and sound.

'Maybe I'll visit them in a few days, I would love to see them all again, maybe we can meet for lunch.'

I shut off my phone and turn off the tv, realizing I'm running a few minutes late. I put on my shoes quickly, walking a bit faster out of the door. Unlocking my car, I step in, closing the door and turning it on, listening to it rumble to life.

The radio plays music as I drive the ten minutes to school, parking and grabbing my bag from the passenger seat.

I walk in the class with two minutes to spare, walking to my normal chair and sitting, taking out my notebook and a pencil for notes.

Class seems to drag on forever, even if I enjoy it, my professor talking for two hours isn't the best two hours of my life. Once it's over, I gather my materials, walking out to the foot court. I get a Chick-Fil-A sandwich, finding a empty table by the window.

My next class is in forty five minutes, so if I have time to spare after lunch, I definitely will, I guess I'll head to the library to study a bit before Human Geography.

I put in my headphones, putting on the first video I see that I think I'll enjoy, unwrapping my sandwich and opening my honey mustard sauce.

I'm halfway done with my sandwich when someone taps my shoulder, so I take out my headphones and turn. "Yes-?" I stop, eyes widening until they hurt.

Standing there, in all her glory, is my longtime girlfriend.

I jump up, knocking down my chair, and tackle her in a hug. "What are you doing here?!" I yell, not caring about all the people watching us. She chuckles, "they let me come home a bit early, and I'm happy to see you too."

I nod, "I'm definitely happy to see you too!" I exclaim, hugging her tighter, which leads her to do the same. "How long until your next class starts?" She asks, I look down at my phone to check the time. "Um, thirty five minutes?" She smiles, "how about I buy myself a sandwich and we can eat together until then? Afterwards we can go home and spend time together?" I nod happily.

"Definitely, that sounds amazing." She smiles, running a hand through my hair. "Be right back," she says, walking to the Chick-Fil-A to get her own sandwich.

I smile as I watch her, knowing that everything will be okay.

~Matthew~

I feel like he betrayed me by leaving, but I can't blame him for anything, his fighting for this country, even if it's not his nor mine.

But he knew I wasn't doing okay, he knew!

Yet he still left me alone...

I still remember his goodbye smile, mischievous as always as he kissed me goodbye with a promise to return.

I just returned from dinner with everyone to celebrate Alfred, Natalia, Antonio, Ludwig, and Mathias coming home...but it wasn't the same without my Gil-Bear.

I could hardly eat! Granted Gastroparesis hasn't been kind recently so that might be it...but still! I could hardly eat!

Everyone was worried about me, but I just brushed them off like always, saying how it was no big deal.

Even though deep inside I knew it was, I knew that I wasn't okay.

With a lot of convincing, and I mean a lot, I managed to get Papa, Arthur, and Alfred to agree with me staying alone in Gilbert and I's house, as I haven't slept there in what feels like ages.

"I have Padfoot with me Papa, I'll be perfectly fine," I reassure him for the millionth time, chuckling at his nervous behavior. "Okay Matthew...but call us if anything happens! Do you promise me?" I nod, unlocking the front door. "I promise Papa! Don't worry so much," I say, his frown deepens.

"You're my son, I'm always worried for you, but okay mon cher, Alfred will be here in the morning to pick you up for breakfast." I nod, hugging him goodbye as Padfoot walks inside the house. "Au revoir Papa," I wave, closing the door behind him.

When I hear the car door slam shut I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do Padfoot? I can't keep bothering them with this...especially now that Alfred is back and they are going to want to be with him, the...more important twin." Padfoot just blinks at me, I roll my wheelchair over to undo all of his gear, throwing it onto the couch.

"Sometimes I think I should just die...but I can't, not yet anyways, I need to wait for Gilbert to come home," I say aloud, even though I know Padfoot won't reply, instead he walks to his food bowl and sits next to it, waiting.

I chuckle, rolling myself over to the pantry and grabbing the dog food, scoping out a cup and dumping it in his bowl.

I place the large bag back, leaning back in my chair and staring up at the ceiling.

With a sudden drowsiness, I roll myself to Gilbert and I's bedroom, basically growling in anger when I realize practically all my clothes are at Papa and Arthur's house.

"Great..." I grunt out, narrowing my eyes. I roll my eyes, "I got two legs, one is fucked and the other has about a 8/10 rating, time to put the second to good use." I try standing on my working leg, but am instead met with black spots clouding my vision.

I manage to sit down, "this night just keeps getting better," I mumble, falling onto the unwashed blankets, the absolute perfect time for a fainting spell.

Well, at least I wasn't standing.

When I awake, it's pitch black outside. I groan, sitting up, my head pounding with a headache. Padfoot isn't next to me, which is weird to say that is one of the things he is trained to do, lay by me until I wake up.

"You know Mattie, when I arrived home I was expecting yelling, hugs, kisses, maybe even 'welcome home!' sex, not my husband unconscious on our bed," a voice chuckles. My eyes widen, which intensifies my headache, but I don't care because I know that voice.

"Gil?" I question, I see the albino sitting against the bedpost beside me, smirking down at me with a eyebrow cocked in amusement.

"Miss me?" I don't answer, too shocked to even speak. He chuckles again, "I know I'm just-" I cut him off my lunching myself at him best I can, kissing him with as much force I can manage in this position. He's the one that breaks it a minute later, a smile on his face.

"Come on, let's help you sit up, I can't believe Francis let you stay here by yourself!" He exclaims, setting me up against the bedpost next to him, I see Padfoot is resting on Gilbert's other side.

"I was also expecting some more tears Birdie," he jokes, wrapping his arm around me. I giggle, a very manly sound thank you very much, "I was expecting a huge announcement in front of hundreds of people knowing how extra you are." He snorts, "please, the extra one here is your brother."

I nod in agreement, leaning against him and snuggling up, content right where I am.

"I'm not going back you know," he says, I turn my head, tilting my head in confusion. "Why? I thought you loved being a Marine!" He nods with a frown, "I do, but you and Padfoot need me and I won't let you two down like that again. I can't believe I actually left when I did! You were struggling and I just waved goodbye for ten months, very unaweosme of me."

I stare at him, frowning. "Please don't let me stop you from doing something you love..." he chuckles, ruffling my hair. "I may love being a Marine Birdie, but I love you and Padfoot much more, you two are the most important living beings in this universe to me!" He exclaims, hugging me tightly.

"Come on, it's late and I'm really tired, how about we catch some Z's Birdie?" I sigh, shaking my head at the personality I missed more than anything. "Okay Gil." He smiles, turning off the light.

He helps me lay down even though I don't need it, hugging me close, Padfoot sneaks his way in between us.

"This is my family Birdie, and nothing is going to come between me and my family," he says before beginning to snore.

I smile, curling up to him, lightly putting a hand on Padfoot. "Yeah...I second that Gil."


End file.
